Ғυтυro
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: Kageyama entró a la universidad gracias a Tsukishima y su ayuda. Recibió una beca deportiva por sus habilidades. Entonces, hay que celebrar./ KageTsukki. PWP.


**Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de Lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Ren.**

Advertencias: Lemmon.

Faltas de ortografía bc esto no esta beteado.

Necesitaba dormir cuando escribí esto.

* * *

 _ **L** umus_

* * *

 **ғυтυro**

Tsukishima calificaría su relación con Kageyama como algo promedio. No tenían citas tan seguido, pero las noches que uno pasaba en la casa del otro comiendo, estudiando o hasta durmiendo lo compensaban. De forma inconsciente buscaban tocarse; roces al bloquear, una palmada en la espalda o sus rodillas juntas a la hora de sentarse en el suelo al final del entrenamiento. No se decían tonterías cursis, pero se apoyaban el uno al otro a su manera, sin importar si todo comenzaba como una pelea.

Tsukishima hubiera apostado que todo terminaría pronto. Que se cansaría de su compañía, que las peleas serían insoportables, que incluso terminarían en malos términos y se repudiarían el resto de la preparatoria.

Kei había tenido una larga lista de las cosas que podrían salir mal, de como algo entre ellos dos nunca funcionaría. De que la necesidad que tenía por Kageyama pasaría pronto.

Y se había equivocado.

...•••...

— ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? Te dieron la beca.— lo último fue más como si Tsukishima lo hubiera dado por hecho, no la pregunta que Kageyama entendió mientras apretaba los labios.

—No lo sé, dijeron que llamarían en tres días. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con suavidad. A veces se olvidaba de que Tobio era muy lento para esas cosas, y si a eso le sumaban los nervios del armador por haber hecho las pruebas deportivas para una universidad en Tokio, la misma a la que Kei iría... era un caso perdido.

Tsukishima se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y caminó decidido al umbral de la puerta en el que Kageyama aún se encontraba. Le dio su típica sonrisa burlona mientras se bebía con los ojos la imagen que el otro le otorgaba.

Confundido, su labio inferior estaba rojo por la insistencia con la que lo había estado mordiendo. Los nervios se le notaban a kilómetros.

—Kageyama, lo lograste.— su voz no sonaba emocionada, pero tampoco indiferente. Tsukishima tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar— ¿Recuerdas que lo mismo me dijeron a mi cuando apliqué para la beca académica? Usa tu cabeza un poco.

—Callate,— Tobio aún lo estaba asimilando.

Irían a la Universidad juntos, rentarían un departamento juntos. Kei sería doctor, un traumatológo o algo con especialidad en rehabilitación, y Kageyama jugaría profesionalmente. Tsukishima nunca lo admitiría, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su novio sería seleccionado para el equipo de Japón.

Dos años juntos y en sus futuros, el único obstáculo que realmente les aterraba finalmente había sido superado.

— ¿Es una orden su majestad?— la pregunta era con claras intenciones de molestarlo, pero tambien de hacerlo reaccionar.

Tsukishima no se podía poner feliz si Tobio aún no entendía que acababa de asegurar su futuro como persona, y también el futuro que ambos podían llegar a tener como pareja.

—Hace tiempo no me llamabas así... la última vez...

El silencio inundó la habitación, las mejillas de ambos enrojecieron ante el recuerdo, así como también sintieron una cálida corriente recorriéndolos, que acabó por concentrarse en la parte baja del abdomen.

La última vez que Tsukishima lo había llamado así, Kageyama había estado tan molesto y harto que le dijo: «Si soy tu rey, ¿por que no estás de rodillas chapándomela?».

Kei se había calentado tanto que obedeció al instante. Y luego el sexo de reconciliación.

Si había algo de lo que los antiguos 9 y 11 de Karasuno nunca hablaban, era del sexo. Solo lo tenían y ya. Lo disfrutaban, lo buscaban, pero les era imposible superar la vergüenza para hablar de ese tema.

Finalmente Kageyama salió de su estupor, dio dos pasos y de un sólo movimiento estampó sus labios sobre los del rubio. Si había alguien que era todo un asno comenzando un beso, ese definitivamente era Kageyama Tobio.

La fuerza con la que su boca chocaba contra la de Kei una vez lo había dejado sangrando y con un dolor de dientes que no se quitó hasta que ambos tomaron medicamento para el dolor. Tsukishima siempre lo molestaba con eso, diciéndole lo troglodita y ansioso que parecía. A Kageyama no le importaba, sabía que al otro realmente no le molestaba, después de dos años el rubio se había adaptado, recibiéndolo con la boca cerrada antes de entreabrirla para poder comenzar un beso decente.

Los brazos de Tsukishima también se alzaron para recibirlo en un abrazo que ya tenía bien ensayado. Al principio había sido vergonzoso, ahora era tan natural como respirar.

Ambos estaban emocionados. Y en esos momentos, con el recuerdo latente sobre lo que la palabra "majestad" causaba, y la expectativa de vivir juntos como dos estudiantes universitarios en la palma de la mano, ambos sentían, y sabían, que solo había una manera de celebrar. Las hormonas también influían, debían ser honestos.

Si el beso fue calmado al principio, un ligero contacto entre labios, el abrazo lo cambió al instante. Sus cuerpos juntos hicieron que la cálida piel de Kageyama ardiera, y que la normalmente fría temperatura de Tsukishima subiera algunos grados.

Sus labios se comenzaron a mover con ímpetu, ávidos por probar todo de la boca contraria. Las mordidas no tardaron en aparecer mientras Kageyama usaba su peso para empujar al rubio contra la pared. Una vez ahí, acorralado como le gustaba tenerlo, empujó una de sus piernas hasta que logró meterla entre las ajenas. Tsukishima opuso resistencia al principio, siempre lo hacia; de la misma manera en que siempre cedía.

Las manos de Tobio buscaron colarse entre la ligera ropa que el otro tenía, levantando la playera para que sus dedos pudieran deslizarse libres por la pálida piel. Una vez que comenzaban, no había quien pudiera detenerlos, sin embargo lo que en esos momentos comenzaba era la lucha por quién tendría el control en esa ocasión.

Kei lo mordió con fuerza cuando sintió como su pezon era fuertemente pellizcado. Su gemido se perdió entre el gruñido de dolor que Kageyama emitió. El beso fue roto por unos segundos antes de que el menor volviera a lanzarse sobre el par de tiernos y delgados cerezos del más alto, ahora también rojos por toda la atención que ya había vertido sobre ellos.

Tsukishima aún se resistía un poco a la idea de ser quien recibiría esa noche, era Kageyama a quien estaban celebrando, debía recompensarlo como se debía: haciéndolo morder la almohada. Fue por eso que terminó con el beso para desviarse al cuello del menor, dejando un húmedo camino de besos hasta que sus labios chocaron ligeramente con su manzana de Adán, la cual chupó un poco antes de moverse unos centímetros a la derecha y enterrar sus dientes. Esta vez Kageyama no gruñó, en lugar de eso se aferró a los hombros del más alto y gimió con ganas.

Kei levantó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios entre burlón y divertido. El cuerpo del pelinegro temblando entre sus brazos era oro puro. Y ahora qué lo había hecho perder momentáneamente la cordura (haciendo trampa), se enderezó ya cansado de estar inclinado para poder enterrar sus labios en el cuello ajeno, y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo a la habitación. La televisión seguía prendida y en _Mute,_ ninguno se molesto en apagarla.

Subiendo las escaleras, a nada de llegar a su habitación, fue que Kageyama recuperó el raciocinio suficiente para entender que Tsukishima había jugado sucio al morderlo, sabiendo que eso apagaba al instante las neuronas que tenía. No puedo evitar que una de sus sonrisas asesinas se posará en sus labios, ahora más decidido que nunca a no dejarlo ganar.

Tsukishima abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kageyama, sin fijarse en si había el desorden por el que siempre lo molestaba. No importaba, de todos modos iban a dejar el lugar aún más desordenado.

—No estás mis padres,— mencionó Tobio con un hilo de voz. Estaba emocionado.

—Dime algo que no haya notado, puedes gemir todo lo alto que quieras.

—Callate.— espetó antes de lanzarse a sus labios igual de brusco que la vez anterior.

Y Tsukishima lo recibió una vez más, jalándolo con él a la cama e intentando voltear sus lugares para ser quién terminara arriba. No le funcionó, Kageyama había deslizado una mano hasta una de sus piernas donde le encajo los dedos. Como resultado el más alto gimió en medio del beso y cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—Eres un...

—Tramposo. Y aprendí del mejor.

Kei iba a replicar, sin embargo Kageyama ya había puestos ambas manos en sus dos piernas y había comenzado a acariciarlo; aún sobre su pants gris, las caricias lo hacían temblar. Maldecía el día en que Tobio había descubierto que tenía las piernas sumamente sensibles al tacto, desde entonces él había perdido la ventaja que tenía cuando mordía con fuerza el cuello del otro.

Entre besos, caricias y suaves mordidas, la ropa fue desapareciendo. Tsukishima era una masa de gelatina bajo las manos del menor, cuyos dedos estaban bien entrenados para dar todo tipo de toques. Tobio no estaba muy lejos de lo mismo, pero mientras el rubio no mordiera su cuello, sabía que iba a ganar.

Con un movimiento brusco, y a mitad de un beso de la misma índole, Kageyama abrió las piernas del rubio para posicionarse entre ellas. Lo único que ahora los separaba era la ropa interior de ambos. Negra en el caso del mayor, azul en el suyo. Ambos jadearon cuando se sintieron tan cerca, la humedad de uno podría pasar como la propia.

—Tócame,— susurró Tsukishima, y si hubiera visto la expresión de Kageyama, hubiera pensado que no se inmutó ante su petición, aunque el pelinegro sintió su sangre arder por una simple palabra.

Sin dudarlo ni un ápice, el de orbes azul tormenta enganchó su pulgar a los bóxers de Tsukishima y los bajó en un movimiento lento, un movimiento que contrastaba totalmente con el frenesí que sentía.

—Tienes un color precioso,— murmuró cuando sus pupilas se centraron totalmente en el recién liberado miembro ajeno, fascinado por lo lampiño y rosado que era. La cabeza húmeda por el pre semen, tan apetecible.

—Oh por dios, callate, no digas esas cosas.

—Es la verdad.

Kageyama no tenía filtro a la hora de soltar esos comentarios, principalmente porque no le veía nada de malo. Solo estaba siendo honesto.

Tsukishima levantó su cadera un poco para volver a llamar su atención, nunca se acostumbraría a la forma tan profunda en la que Kageyama observaba su cuerpo; como si de un maldito balón de volley se tratase. Tobio reaccionó, moviéndose hacia abajo, depositando un torpe beso en los rozados botones del pálido rubio, luego uno en el abdomen y casualmente uno sobre la punta de su miembro. Más no era ahí a donde se dirigía, no por el momento al menos.

El olor a sexo de Kei le inundó la fosas nasales, sintiendo como su falo escurría un poco más en reacción, luego giró su rostro. No se dio cuenta de cuando Tsukishima había flexionándose sus piernas, pero eso ponía los muslos internos más a su alcance. Sin pensárselo mucho mordió del derecho, clavando sus dientes sobre la tierna piel, justo arriba de una marca que comenzaba a desaparecer. Siempre marcaba ahí. Habían pasado meses sin que ese pedazo de piel estuviera limpio y pálido. A su alrededor siempre había pequeños moretones por la fuerza con la que Kageyama se aferraba de esas piernas mientras lo empotraba contra todo lo que pudiera resistirlos.

Tsukishima mordió su labio para no gemir, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso con escuchar los lascivos sonidos que Tobio siempre creaba al besar sus piernas, así que sólo cerró los ojos y dejo que su cabeza se recostara contra el colchón. Su mano derecha bajó a masturbar su miembro mientras la izquierda se enredaba en los negros mechones del cabello ajeno. Finalmente había cedido por completo.

Un brillo hambriento inundó los ojos azules del menor, cautivado por los movimientos tan provocadores de Kei. Siempre que lo veía masturbarse recordaba la vez en que el rubio le regaló todo un espectáculo en que se tocó para él hasta correrse.

Kageyama gruñó, su entrepierna dolía. Estaba necesitado y Tsukishima tenía justo lo que necesitaba entre sus nalgas de nívea piel. Casi cedió ante la necesidad de lubricarlo con su lengua. Nunca habían hecho algo así, pero ahora, tan caliente como estaba, le parecía estúpido que no lo hubiera intentado ya.

Levantó un poco la cadera del rubio cuando recibió un jalón en su cabello, había estado tan concentrado que dejó de sentir sus dedos. Gruñó más por emitir algún sonido que porque realmente hubiera dolido.

—No se te ocurra.

—Por que no.

—Es asqueroso.

— ¿Y?

—No aún, te llevarás un buen golpe si lo intentas.

Kageyama bufó descontento. No estaba en sus planes ceder, así que volvió a inclinar su rostro e intentó levantarlo una vez más.

— ¡Te montare!— espetó Tsukishima desesperado. La vergüenza que le daba por pensar en montarlo era mucho menor a la que sentía ante la idea de un beso negro.

Tobio no pudo evitar sonreír. No había sido la victoria que esperaba, pero era una victoria al fin y al cabo.

—Bien,— accedió el pelinegro antes de meter dos dedos a su boca para lubricarlo. Al ser la mano propia no adornó los movimientos, lo hizo de forma rápida y concisa.— Relájate.

Kei dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás una vez más y suspiró. Su rostro estaba rojo, así que agradecía que toda la atención del rey estuviera en su anatomía más relevante. O al menos eso pensó hasta que sintió el primer dedo entrar. Lo había hecho tantas veces que estaba acostumbrado a ese primer dígito, más eso no evitaba que su cuerpo reaccionará ante cada roce. Su abdomen se tensó mientras su miembro palpitaba un poco entre sus dedos. Se sintió aún más húmedo y excitado. Ya le costaba pensar con claridad; ante la segunda falange estaría perdido.

Kageyama movió su mano un poco, dilatándolo. Ambos habían estado tan nerviosos por su entrada a la universidad que durante al menos dos semanas el sexo había quedado de lado. Ahora que lo retomaban le estaba costando todo su autocontrol con enterrarse de una en él. Con cuidado introdujo el segundo dátil; desde dónde estaba podía apreciar todas las reacciones del cuerpo ajeno. La manera en que los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban, como su abdomen subía y bajaba agitado, e incluso como la mano que Tsukishima mantenía sobre su miembro aumentaba su ritmo.

Impaciente, se concentró en el movimiento de sus dedos, moviéndolos se forma circular y como si de tijeras se tratasen. Los metió y saco de la misma forma en que besaba: rápido y sin aviso. Y no estuvo contento hasta que escuchó los suaves gemidos provenientes del otro.

Se había concentrado tanto en ese estrecho anillo de músculos que no había notado cómo la mano de Kei había soltado su miembro para ir directo a su propio rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo, y sus reacciones en si, mientras la otra aún se aferraba a su negro cabello.

Tobio se mordió los labios ante su imagen una vez que saco ambos dedos del estrecho interior. Le encantaba, le hacía sentir cálido, lo hacía sentir completo.

—Móntame,— le dijo mientras se baja su ropa interior. La mancha de humedad sobre la punta de su miembro era vergonzosa, y la manera en la que lo había mantenido atrapado había sido dolorosa.

Pero ahora su falo estaba libre, húmedo y ansioso por meterse hasta el fondo en el cuerpo del rubio.

Tsukishima alejó la mano de su rostro y clavó su mirada en el cuerpo frente a él. Lo vio borroso todo por un segundo, y entonces descubrió que había ensuciado sus lentes con sus dedos que habían estado húmedos por su propia esencia. Se los quito, decidiendo que veía mejor sin ellos que con el cristal manchado.

—Ponte condón.

—No, hoy quiero sentirte totalmente. Y es un no rotundo Kei.

Kei. Kageyama lo había llamado por su nombre y el aludido no pudo refutar. El armador tenía siempre una adveración hacia el condón, y se la tragaba la mayor parte de las veces. Ahora era cuando no cedía, y ambos sentían que se merecía un pequeño premio por haber pasado a la universidad.

Kei suspiró antes de levantarse, el colchón rechinó un poco y Kageyama tomó la señal para recostarse él contra la mullida superficie. En poco segundos las largas piernas de Kei, ambas llenas de mordidas, chupetones y marcas de dedos, estuvieron una a cada lado de su cadera. Su miembro erecto, exhibiéndose con orgullo y una gota de líquido transparente saliendo de la punta. Tobio casi cayó ante la tentación de lamerlo, y de verdad lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque quería que el interior de Tsukishima se estrechará alrededor de su pene cuando el orgasmo hiciera de las suyas en él.

Lo que si hizo, fue tomarlo de la cintura mientras el rubio acomodaba la punta en su entrada, y cuando sintió como el inicio de su miembro se abría paso en el estrecho interior, levantó la cadera al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia abajo, penetrandolo de un movimiento.

Un gemido de placer se perdió en un quejido de dolor. Ambos igual de altos. Kei abrió amplio los ojos, boqueando en busca de aire. Tobio los cerró y suspiró por lo caliente y estrecho que era el lugar en el que acababa de entrar. No había podido evitarlo, Tsukishima lo excitaba al punto en que no podía soportar no estar en su interior.

Kageyama dejó que el rubio se acostumbrará, ajeno a la mirada asesina que los orbes dorados de este le clavaban. Cundo el dolor se convirtió en un pequeño escozor, Tsukishima apoyó los brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Kageyama y levantó su cadera solo para volver a dejarla caer, con lentitud, segundos después.

Ambos gimieron bajito. Kageyama abrió los ojos y aflojó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre la piel de Tsukishima, dejó que el ritmo fuera impuesto por él. Lo conocía, pronto estaría ansioso e imparable.

Kei repitió su movimiento anterior sintiendo, si es que era posible, como Kageyama crecía incluso un poco más en su interior. Su esfínter se apretó en respuesta. Una vez más, sus caderas subieron para dejarse caer, sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sabanas, y sus piernas temblaron mientras volvía a impulsarse.

El ritmo aumentó gradualmente, las pieles de ambos se volvieron húmedas, los suspiros se volvieron gemidos, y el choque de sus pieles provocó un rítmico golpeteo que le hacía eco al latido de sus corazones.

No tardó mucho antes de que el miembro de Kageyama rozara el punto dulce dentro de Tsukishima. Sus piernas fallaron un segundo causando que cayera sobre él. Que se clavara hasta el fondo. La sensación fue asombrosa, los dejo jadeando antes de volver a retomar un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

Tobio comenzó a gemir con fuerza, su capacidad de razonar ya estaba bien lejos, olvidada. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era el delgado cuerpo sobre él, que subía y bajaba, engullendo su miembro una y otra vez, insaciable. La mano de Kageyama envolvió su pene para ayudarlo a terminar. La palma se humedeció al instante.

—Estás ansioso...— susurró Tsukishima, inclinándose para robarle un errático beso antes de continuar.

—Estás estrecho, mucho.

— ¡Ngh!— cualquier respuesta quedó atorada en su garganta, superada por un gemido roto y un jadeó por aire.

La mano de Tobio se estampó sobre la pálida nalga del otro, el cosquilleo sobre su palma lo dejo viendo estrellas. Estaba totalmente perdido.

— ¡Joder Tobio!— gimoteó el rubio.

Ambos se sentían tan cerca, las oleadas de placer causadas por el orgasmo próximo hacían que Kei prácticamente saltara sobre Kageyama, y la mano que lo masturbaba sin piedad tampoco ayudaba a retrasar su culminación.

Las últimas tres estocadas las gimió tan alto que su garganta escoció. El cosquilleo que había sentido en todo el cuerpo se concentró en su vientre mientras su interior se estrechaba. El embriagador placer lo hizo cerrar los ojos mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y su semen salía disparado sólo para caer sobre el sudado cuerpo de Kageyama. Se aferró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en un intento de mantenerse anclado al mundo. Su placer era tal que solo podía recordar el nombre que susurraba una y otra vez entre espasmos.

—Tobio... Tobio...

Kageyama se bebió la imagen que Tsukishima le daba. Su piel sonrojada, los labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos cristalizados, perdidos en el placer que lo embargaba. Todos sus músculos tensos, su interior lo apretaba de aquella manera deliciosa que era su perdición. Sentía su miembro ser estrujado.

Ahora era él quien empujaba hacia arriba, con fuerza, sin piedad, buscando su propia liberación.

No tardó en encontrarla. La estrellas que antes creyó haber visto se volvieron constelaciones en su estómago, cometas de placer haciéndole estragos.

Sus dedos volvieron a clavarse en la cadera del más alto mientras se empujaba hasta el fondo en él y descargaba toda su semilla. No había nada más placentero que terminar en su interior sin condón, por eso insistía tanto en no usarlo. La sensación era inigualable.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se calmaron, Tsukishima se había recostado sobre el pecho de Kageyama, su semen ahora estaba embarrado en los dos. Tobio por su parte se dedicó a masajear las nalgas ajenas, como si de dos bolitas anti estrés se tratasen.

—Viviremos juntos,— susurró Tsukishima mientras se levantaba.

Kageyama salió de él, y su semen en seguida comenzó a escapar. Le gustaría que su novio apretara las nalgas para evitarlo. La idea de que se quedara en su interior siempre lo había excitado... tal vez un dildo o algo para evitarlo...

—Buscaremos una casa... de una sola habitación.

— ¿Acaso llegaste a considerar la posibilidad de dos cuartos separados?— se mofó Tsukishima mientras se acostaba junto a él.

Debían asearse, vestirse, incluso arreglar un poco el cuarto. Los padres de Kageyama no tardarían en llegar, afuera ya estaba totalmente oscuro, y ambos querrían celebrar que su hijo, el prodigio de la familia, había pasado los exámenes de admisión de la universidad con la ayuda de Tsukishima y ahora tenía una beca gracias al deporte.

Kei sintió como se le cerraban los ojos antes de que un beso de Kageyama lo espabilara. Siempre tan brusco e impaciente.

Mientras lo veía levantarse, Tsukishima pensó en que calificaría su relación con Kageyama como una promedio... y duradera.

…•••…

* * *

 _ **N** ox_

* * *

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Ren!_

 _Espero que la hayas pasado increíble. Y que te hayan dado mucho KageTsukki por qué lo mereces totalmente. A pesar de lo poco que hemos hablado, te concisero una persona increíble y te quiero mucho. Por eso espero que en días tan especiales como hoy, hayas sido muy feliz, y que sea un día para recordar._

 _Sigue siendo la increíble persona que se que eres, haciendo todas las cosas geniales qué haces. Mereces lo mejor hoy y siempre. ❤_

 _Con amor: Lala_

 _Pd: Lo siento por el lemmon feo. Justo ayer leí que querías lemmon y bueno. Y esto había comenzado como algo muy diferente y luego... um... bueno, lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste al menos un poquito, me alegra escribir de ellos, me ayudó para los planes que les tengo en Faded xD pero en si la pareja es nueva para mi... así que perdona si te di personajes fines. Para el próximo año ya habré mejorado._


End file.
